


You Promised

by NebulousMistress



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, post-final performance, puzzle spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised we'd be safe, Maxwell.</p>
<p>First person, Charlie's POV. After Maxwell's final show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

What have we done, Maxwell? What have **you** done?

I didn't even know about it until last night! You were gone for _days_ and I couldn't find you, I tried, I really tried! And then I found your study...

How could I have missed it? How couldn't I have seen? I just thought you'd gone mad, maybe you always were, but then...

I had to steal your book to get you to talk to me. Ugh, I can still feels its dry parchment in my fingers. I can't believe I _held_ that thing in all your performances! You _let_ me hold it! And you knew, you **KNEW** what it was!

You promised me, Maxwell.

You promised it was real, you _showed_ me it was real. It was all real! I... I—I...

You promised. You said you had Them under control! That you could protect us from Them! You even promised to come away with me after this one last show! We had enough money, you'd never have to make Them dance for a crowd again! We could put the whole thing behind us, just like you promised...

You promised...

You said we were safe. You said you could protect us. You said nothing would happen...

This isn't 'nothing', Maxwell! You did this to us!

_You did this!_


End file.
